HIV CURE SCIENTIFIC WORKING GROUP (SWG 1) PROJECT SUMMARY The HIV Cure Scientific Working Group (SWG) will serve as the focal point for investigators conducting HIV cure research in Washington, DC. Led by a core group of NIH-funded laboratory scientists, clinicians and epidemiologists, and in partnership with community members actively engaged in the HIV cure research field, the SWG will engage a wider circle of early stage and new investigators as well as intramural NIH scientists to stimulate the development of new grant proposals and publications in this high priority area. Previously, the HIV Cure SWG provided substantial support for the successful application to establish the BELIEVE Martin Delaney Collaboratory. Following the relocation of BELIEVE to Cornell University, the HIV Cure SWG was reconstituted in January 2019 to further galvanize and coordinate HIV cure research in DC. The HIV Cure SWG will achieve its objectives through regular monthly meetings, HIV cure-related seminars, strategic outreach to investigators in the DC area, promotion of new HIV cure-related DC CFAR pilot awards and NIH grant applications and encouragement and review of HIV cure-related manuscripts. The Specific Aims of the HIV Cure SWG are: 1) to promote scientific discovery in HIV cure research in Washington, DC, 2) to stimulate and support the development of innovative, trans-disciplinary and multi- institutional HIV cure-related grant applications and manuscripts, and 3) to support early stage, established and new and transitioning investigators in HIV cure research, with an emphasis on women and underrepresented minorities.